Sū Kurosaki
| image = | race = / Hybrid | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =O | affiliation = | occupation =Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation =Student | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Shark Bay (formerly) Saint City | relatives =Unnamed Sister (deceased) Unnamed Shinigami Father Unnamed Mother | education =Saint High School | shikai =Kaiōsei | bankai =Not Yet Available }} (黒幸・数, "Kurosaki Suu") is a Shinigami-Human Hybrid that was born in Shark Bay but after the death of his sister and awakening of his powers he fled and now takes refuge in Saint City. Having taken the place of his former sensei Alister as the shinigami representative he has had to walk the path of the shinigami a lot faster than he was ready for. Appearance Personality Sū was considered a fierce fighter by Alister; considering he had to survive on his own for some time before living there and having had to go through harsh environments in order to carve his way of life. In combat, Sū has been shown to be aggressive, showing little mercy. A constant form of attack was his style as he displayed frightening skills which were beat into him by his grandfather; he was told that if he kept on the offensive he could overcome any obstacle. This however was thankfully countered by his levelheadedness, showing that he had a sense of resolution, and a clear thought pattern, this made sure he did not lose his focus while on missions. As a child, Sū wasn't so bold. He was warm, silent, and not the most vocal as he seemed to be afraid of his own shadow; appearing shy, he wanted to become stronger. His level-headness remained though: he thought clearly, and thrived to do his best in all situations. As he grew older, he grew out of her shyness, and he took on a more mature personality. His goal to become stronger was started when he met Kaito, as he got him started with harsh training regiment which allowed him to survive any obstacle, no matter what the odds. Kaito also trained Sū in the usage of Jinzen which allowed him to form his own zanpakutō, which is seen during his battle against the hollow who killed Alister as he awoke his shikai and froze it to death, saving Shari. History Before he became a soul reaper he lived with his parents in Shark Bay, helping his mother raise his little sister as his father was always busy with his job. As he grew up he played in the park near his home and on the day of the incident he was out with his sister when a meteor shower happened raining burning rocks from the sky. As he tried to save his sister he was struck by one and his body was crushed on one side while she was crushed completely. Saddened he screamed out in agony and in pain as his heart beat slower and slower. Soon after he lost consciousness and thought he was dead until he heard sirens and when he opened his eyes the side that was under the large rock started to glow as he awakened a power deep within his soul as he transcended the realms of normal humans and had became a shinigami. As he sat up in his new form he saw a mysterious individual shrouded in shadows tap his sisters soul with the hilt of his sword and she vanished. When he approached the man he saw it was his own father discovering the secret that he had hidden from his family for years. After this he fled and several years later he was found in a city on the other side of the world known as Saint City, although due to the high concentration of hollows the name is an oxymoron. Plot Worlds End Arc *WEA: Creation Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: For being the son of a former shinigami, and potential captain of the , Sū has a considerable amount of spiritual energy. His high levels are contributed to his lineage as well as his near death experience triggering a spell that was placed on him by his father to awaken his dormant powers. Like other hybrids it tends to leak out considerably and he finds it hard to fully control in stressful situations. User: As he channels his reishi into his legs he is able to jump incredible distances as well as run at high rates of speed. While using his speed he can evade attacks that would normally kill an ordinary human. It was said by Kaito that his speed reminded him of flash steps but without a sound as if he wasn't moving at all as he vanished on the spot and reappeared in the same spot after his attack was executed. :Teiōdan (帝王段, Emperor's Steps or Sovereign Steps): Unlike other shinigami Sū can use reioku to move great distances but by using a mixture of Kidō and standard Hohō rather than Shunpo or even Sonido. By chanting a special incantation a seal unique to this art he is able to move instantly from place to place in a flash of gold. Kidō User: His usage of kido stems from his knowledge and understanding of the art, he had studied kidō under Alister where he amazed him with his skill, as he took to a fish to water while using it. He is able to use hadō spells without the incantation but bakudo's still require one above level 65. Specialist: Specialist: Zanpakutou Kaiōsei (海王星, "Neptune") is the name of Sū's zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of a basic katana, with an intricate pattern on the hilt and on the blade the characters that spell out "Hiōja" or "Ice King." * Shikai: To release he calls out "Freeze over the land" (氷結上其の陸, "hyōketsu ue sono riku") and after that the blade changes form to split into a Daishō-pair where the katana is stated to have a snowflake shaped crossguard while the wakizashi has a crossguard shaped like a star. The blade of the katana is clear blue and the wakizashi is colored navy blue. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai special ability is that of an ice-type zanpakutō named after the planet neptune. With its power he is able to control and manipulate ice on a molecular level by removing the heat from a target to freeze it from the inside out. By manipulating this power he is able to freeze entire areas by stabbing his katana into the ground and drawing out the heat. The odd part about his zanpakutō is that his katana contains one ability but his wakizashi contains a different power over ice as he can fire a large wolf shaped from ice from the tip of his second blade, giving him two separate abilities. :Hyōki: (氷期, "Glacial Period") One of the abilities granted to his Wakizashi allows Sū the ability to control the moisture in the air around him to a limited degree as well as on a grand scale. Using this power he is able to cause it to rain hail to increase the range of his ice based powers. He is able to use this power in both shikai and bankai. ::Hyōsetsu (氷雪, "Ice and Snow") Using this power as an extension of Hyōki and lower key version of his bankai ability known as Hokkyokuken. This power allows him to flash freeze a target with one swing of his katana as he releases a large burst of arctic winds, this technique also carries the ability to create frozen razor winds. *'Bankai:' Kosei Kaiōsei (古聖 海王星, "Ancient Sage of Neptune") is the name of his bankai but it is currently unavailable to Sū. Bankai Special Ability: Trivia Sū's theme song is Hero Without a Name by the group according to his author. Category:Shinigami Category:Human